Succubus Draija
Information Location: West Wing, Main Portal Room (5th Floor) Appearance: Curvy vampiress dressed in black leather dominatrix outfit Attack Damage: 4 Speed: Very Fast Health: 3000 Repelled By Crucifix: No Hits to Kill: Cane: 225 Cross: 60 Revolver: IMMUNE Flintlock: IMMUNE Musket: IMMUNE Chalice: 2 Punch: IMMUNE Stake: 7 Machine Gun: IMMUNE Description Draija flips and sommersaults across the room, and attacks with a variety of leaps, slashes, and spin kicks. She's extremely fast, so the only way to keep away from her is to run. Be sure to run in short bursts rather than continously to avoid maxing out your stamina meter. On the plus side, Draija's individual attacks do very little damage, although she can hit you pretty quickly if you don't stay out of her reach. Draija can also survive a ton of damage, like the Foul Beast Vampire, so your best options to kill her are either the chalice or stakes. The low level of damage that Draija does to you means that, on her own, she's not too dangerous despite the difficulty you'll have avoiding her. Unfortunately, while you're fighting or fleeing from Draija, several groups of Desmodiij will emerge from the huge portal in the center of the room and attack you. The Desmodiij are actually more of a threat than Draija, since they're almost as fast, hit pretty hard, and can surround you from several sides. Most of the time, you'll be dying from the attacks of the Desmodiij rather than from Draija herself. Strategy There are two ways to do this fight. You can either kill Draija as quickly as possible, then handle the Desmodiij, or you can destroy the portal first, then deal with Draija. Killing Draija first is really only an option if you've got the chalice, one or two splashes will defeat her in a couple of seconds. You can then use the key she drops to run over to Wilfred and free him so he can help you fight the Desmodiij. The chalice works well against groups of Desmodiij, and if you run out of holy water, the machine gun is also pretty effective against several of them at once. If you don't have the chalice, you're better off destroying the portal first, since your other weapons take too long to kill Draija and if you focus too much on her you'll end up getting swarmed by Desmodiij. The portal is too high up in the ceiling for you to hit with your cane sword, so you'll have to shoot it with your machinegun or revolver. It takes 10 shots to destroy the portal, after which you'll have to deal with any Desmodiij that spawned. The machinegun is probably your weapon of choice here, as you can fire bullets rapidly to deal with multiple attacking enemies. If you don't have the machine gun, your task is that much tougher. Try killing the Desmod iij one by one with the flintlock and musket, switching to a fresh gun instead of reloading the empty gun after each kill. Don't worry too much about Draija while you're running around killing Desmodiij, her attacks are nothing compared to theirs. Once the portal is closed and the Desmodiij are dead, deal with Draija by stabbing her with 7 stakes. Draija's quick so you'll probably take a few hits in the process, but if you dodge in and out and act quickly, she should fall before you do. It is possible to beat her with the crucifix, but she can survive so many hits from that weapon that fighting her with it becomes tedious. Don't even try to fight her with the cane sword, she'll kill you before you land enough blows to defeat her. After that, you need to procure the key to the 4th West Wing level, where the chamber with her coffin is located. Stake Draija and take the Main Castle key. Notes There is an even cheaper way to make this battle much, much easier. As soon as the cutscene introducing the boss ends, run backwards before the door can lock behind you. You should retreat into the previous room, and Draija will follow you. This allows you to face her one-on-one inside a room you've already cleared, rather than have to fight her in the boss room where you'd also have to deal with all the Desmodiij coming out of the giant portal. You'll have a bit less room to manuever, but the fact you only have to worry about a single opponent makes it much easier to avoid her attacks. Category:James´s enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Bosses